User talk:Happyface414
--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 15:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I'll make you a Sysop I will make you a sysop on this Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 15:45, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! You are a Sysop! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 15:46, 20 September 2008 (UTC) When I start to want to quit, I will make you a Webmaster. Right now, my Wiki has too much Bureaucrats. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 15:49, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You don't need an e-mail to be a webmaster. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 16:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Ohhh..-- Happyface 16:51, 20 September 2008 (UTC) PittSteelers is my test dummy. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 23:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) You could've used User:experimentdude. he's the one in the CPW. -- Happyface 23:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I don't want to have experementdude. I'm on grandma's computer. I can't create pictures on this. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 23:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Oh... My computer can't load pictures either.. My computer has 256 MB of RAM and 1.7 GHZ processor(P4). Grandma's computer has 384 MB of RAM and 900 MHZ processor{Duron). I made Happyface141 a Sysop and rollback. I thinks that I think that we might become the biggest wiki! I hope that we DO!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 19:57, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Is there ANYBODY out there? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 21:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) HI!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 01:05, 25 September 2008 (UTC) not being a bureaucrat I am sorry you aren't a bureaucrat, but there are too many now. In fact, I flipped a coin on you and yowuza. Yowuza won. I am sorry.-- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 12:06, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Very true!!! Thing is, I may not be a webmaster more than two years, depending on how I feel. If Sk8r and I ditch the place, you and Yowuza would be it. But, this isn't like club penguin. People wouldn't leave because of an embarassment. I will offer a program once a year, in november. It will be, Be-A-Webmaster for a day. It will be perfect for you!-- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 15:16, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : This is Sk8rbluscat saying that UFO's are NOT REAL!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 23:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Already I had to block someone (Chlorine of course). I didn't want to block the I.P. Address. Sockpuppets shares it. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 23:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) HI!--Youngsocks300♥Arre320 00:56, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Hello? Am I the only one who can edit this Wiki?-- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 01:34, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Bureaucrat Congratulations! You are now a bureaucrat on this Wiki. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 20:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC) The Co-Webmaster. Hey! You are a Bureaucrat! to find proof. --` Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:50, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :I thought you would be thrilled. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 23:53, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I wish I could unbureaucrat you so you could be able to adopt that wiki. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry for making you wait until December... :*( -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Fine... I will leave the promoting to Sockpuppets411 and I will sign the magna carta. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) which means not to promote anyone anymore. -- Sk8rbluscat (Talk| ) 00:13, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Don't quit! I am the only one who is editing this Wiki!!!! Sorry for being mean! QUITTING IS WRONG!!!! -- Sk8rbluscat Talk 00:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Webmaster III I officially grant you Co-Webmaster Status on This Wiki! You are officially a Co-Webmaster! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:52, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Stupid jumping Idiot People... I take that back... You are just a bureaucrat. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif[[User talk:Sk8rbluscat|MEOW!]] 14:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC)